The world revolves around you
by Ame Burst
Summary: Izuku Midoriya es un trabajador común en una oficina común, pero la banda que le gusta no es nada común, y el chico de ojos bicolores que toca el teclado y canta como los ángeles es aún menos común. —Las mariposas que siento en el estómago, ¿eso es amor? ...es la primera vez que lo siento— / AU / TodoDeku
1. Heroes With no Powers

**Título**: The world revolves around you

**Resumen**: Izuku Midoriya es un trabajador común en una oficina común, pero la banda que le gusta no es nada común, y el chico de ojos bicolores que toca el teclado y canta como los ángeles es aún menos común. —Las mariposas que siento en el estómago, ¿eso es amor? ...es la primera vez que lo siento—

**Advertencias**: AU (Universo alternativo – No tienen poderes), Boy's Love / Yaoi, TodorokixMidoriya, algo -bastante-de OoC (Out of Character), menciones a: BakugoxKirishima, JirouxKaminari (en el fanfic en general, no necesariamente en el capítulo)

**Disclaimer**: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, los personajes son obra de Kōhei Horikoshi.

**Cantidad de palabras**: 4762 (Capítulo 1)

Escuché el álbum _Villains_ y _Lullabies to Paralyze_ de _Queens of the Stone Age_ mientras escribía esto, si lo quieren dejar de fondo mientras leen, definitivamente le da ese toque grunge al que intentaba apuntar con el fanfic cuando lo escribía.

Y, en la parte del claro, la canción que escuché en bucle hasta que lo terminé fue _Fell In Love With A Girl_, de _The White Stripes_ (le da el toque descuidado de que todo ocurre sin realmente estar pensándolo – que es lo que está pasando en ese momento)

**CAPÍTULO 1**: Heroes with no Powers.

Izuku Midoriya venía de una familia normal, su madre trabajaba como ama de casa y su padre siempre estaba de viaje; quizás por eso sintió la necesidad de reemplazar su figura paterna con esa de aquél desconocido que lo había salvado de pequeño. Ese hombre rubio, posiblemente extranjero, quien lo había salvado de un accidente de coche cuando apenas tenía cuatro años.

Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, intentando no pensar demasiado en sus recuerdos, y miró la computadora en la que estaba trabajando: todavía tenía muchas cosas que escribir para terminar, pero no soportaba la idea de seguir sentado por otras cuatro horas simplemente tecleando insulsamente en su pequeño cubículo llamado oficina.

—Solo tengo veintidós años.—Se dijo a si mismo.— No quiero desperdiciar toda mi vida en este lugar.— Con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño con intenciones de lavar su rostro para intentar juntar algo de energía y conseguir terminar por el día en una sola pieza.

Al entrar allí, se miró al espejo pegado en la pared y una mueca de desagrado se pintó en su rostro; podía ver lo desaliñado que lucía, y unas ojeras comenzaban a notarse debajo de sus verdes ojos. Intentó acomodarse su rebelde cabello con ayuda del agua, en un intento de parecer más decente, pero este siempre volvía a la misma posición; se resignó con eso y se acomodó su corbata, el color azul de esta lo deprimía un poco, pero era la única que tenía en ese momento así que decidió restarle importancia. Suspiró y se mojó el rostro. _Mejor dejo de perder el tiempo y voy a terminar lo que empecé_.

Volvió a su pequeño cubículo y con toda la energía que consiguió juntar, continúo con su trabajo hasta el final del día. Una vez notó que ya había oscurecido, miró su reloj: _21:30_. Una tímida sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que había terminado todo y que aún estaba a tiempo de llegar a _ese_ lugar.

Juntó sus cosas, desajustó su corbata y fue a los baños para cambiarse su ropa de oficina. Por un segundo, pensó si era adecuado salir de su lugar de trabajo con una ropa tan informal, pero un vistazo a la hora lo hizo llegar a la conclusión de que nadie más que los conserjes lo verían.

Unas zapatillas converse all star rojas, un jean ajustado color negro, con algunas roturas en las rodillas, y una sudadera ancha color verde. Esto era lo mejor que había conseguido para no verse como un completo ridículo en el lugar al que iba.

Se miró al espejo antes de salir de los baños y se tapó el rostro con vergüenza:—realmente me veo extraño.— se dijo antes de apresurarse a salir del edificio.

Las cuadras se hacían cortas ante los apresurados pasos de un emocionado Midoriya, la simple idea de poder ver otra vez a esa banda que le hacía latir el corazón con alegría lo emocionaba más de lo que cualquiera podría entender.

Llego al bar, el cartel luminoso de un color rosado indicaba su nombre "_Broken Box_", el lugar estaba lleno de firmas graffiteadas en las paredes y fotos de famosos que habían pasado por este lugar, era un lugar pequeño y oscuro, con algunas luces violetas iluminando lo suficiente como para poder caminar. Izuku se acercó al bar, intentando esquivar a toda la gente que había a su alrededor.

—Disculpa. — Llamo a la chica atendiendo en ese momento. Una castaña con ojos grandes y pelo corto, con un flequillo corto apenas tapándole la frente, y unas cejas de forma redondeada.— ¿A qué hora tocan Heroes with no Powers?

La chica en cuestión le sonrió y señaló a un escenario en la otra parte del pequeño local.— A las diez en punto, deberías apurarte si quieres estar delante de todo, estos chicos llenan los lugares muy rápido.— Antes de que Midoriya se fuese, la chica le dio un vaso con un trago que él desconocía.— De parte de la casa. —Le guiñó el ojo antes de dejarlo ir.— No estés tan nervioso.

El peliverde sintió el calor alzarse en sus mejillas y asintió con la cabeza, tomando el vaso del mostrador para dirigirse hacia donde le había señalado la chica. Al acercarse, pudo ver como todo ya estaba acomodado y listo para empezar, faltando solo los miembros de la banda en cuestión. Las luces apuntando al escenario se encendieron, cegando por unos segundos a todos los que estaban cerca; la música sonando de fondo se detuvo, y toda la gente se amontonó frente al escenario. Midoriya se sentía incómodo con tanto contacto, pero su mente entro en blanco en el momento en el que la banda entro en su campo de visión.

Kirishima, Jirou, Kaminari y, por último, Todoroki.

Los había visto tantas veces en fotos que aún le costaba creer que eran igual de perfectos en la vida real. Sus ojos estaban iluminados mientras los veía acomodarse en sus posiciones; Kirishima en la batería, Jirou con el bajo y el micrófono preparado, Kaminari con la guitarra y otro micrófono, y Todoroki con el teclado y, otro micrófono cerca de su rostro.

Una de las cualidades que Izuku amaba de la banda, era como todos parecían ser tan versátiles con su música, en ocasiones cantaba Kaminari, otras Jirou, en otras Todoroki. Algunas veces Jirou tocaba la guitarra, otras Todoroki la batería, y así cambiaban sus roles constantemente.

Izuku miró hacía el piso y sonrió, la simple idea de tenerlos frente a si mismo lo hacía tan feliz que sentía que podría explotar, cuando levantó el rostro, su vista se cruzó con la de Todoroki, quien le sonrió al verlo tan contento. Su rostro se puso como un tomate, y podría jurar que humo estaba saliendo de su cabeza cuando Jirou interrumpió su vergüenza hablando en el micrófono.

—Somos Heroes with no Powers, pero ya sabían eso, ¿cierto?.— Su confiada sonrisa hizo que todos animaran con emoción.— Nuestra primer canción es A lighting in space, y la canta nuestro guitarrista Kaminari. Practico mucho por esto, así que espero que lo animen. — Uno gritos más se escucharon antes de que la banda comenzara con su magia.

Izuku cantaba con emoción la canción que ya era tan familiar para él, era una de su último álbum y estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado por lo menos unos veinte veces en la última semana.

La persona que cantaba cambiaba con cada canción, pero cada vez que llegaba a Todoroki, Midoriya no podía cantar como con el resto de las canciones, la voz angelical de el tecladista lo dejaba sin poder moverse, y casi podría decir que era un sentimiento general, porque siempre que él cantaba, el silencio reinaba junto a muchos aplausos al finalizar, con gritos y silbidos incluidos.

Su vista se cruzó con varios de los miembros de la banda a lo largo de la noche, siempre le respondían con alguna sonrisa, pero la única sonrisa que le llenaba el estómago de mariposas era definitivamente la del tecladista.

Su vergüenza fue infinita cuando, en un momento en el que Todoroki estaba cantando, este le ofreció el micrófono esperando que continúe con la canción. Él bajo la vista y continuo tímidamente, intentando ignorar su propia voz en los altavoces. La gente a su alrededor lo animaba y luego de unos segundos, levantó la vista, observando los ojos bicolores de la persona que estaba delante suyo, y cantando con un poco menos de vergüenza que antes, le sonrió al terminar el verso. Todoroki le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello antes de continuar con la canción.

En ese momento, podría haber jurado que moriría de felicidad.

El show terminó, muchos fueron a felicitar a los miembros de la banda, así que, juntando algo de valor, Midoriya se acercó a Todoroki y le sonrió ampliamente:—Estuvieron increíbles.

El de ojos bicolor le devolvió la sonrisa:—Nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados, pero tú, tú cantaste genial, deberías empezar a pensar en reemplazarme, ¿no crees?— El peliverde frunció el ceño, sin haber notado como lo miraba el otro.

—Jamás podría reemplazar a alguien tan bueno, ni me acerco a lo buena que es tu _dulce_ voz.— Todoroki ladeo la cabeza.— Mi mente se quedaba en blanco cuando te escuchaba, era algo increíble, así que no pienses en que alguien podría reemplazarte.

Todoroki le revolvió el cabello, pero luego de unos segundos se alejó, con algo de vergüenza:—Espero no te moleste que me tome esta confianza, me gusta tu cabello.—Se acercó al ojiverde para nadie más pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decir.—Me gustaría escucharte cantar de nuevo.—El de cabellos blancos y rojos se acomodó el flequillo y se aclaró la garganta.—Nos vemos luego.— Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la voz del otro lo hizo girarse una vez más.

—¿Quieres…?—Midoriya dudó por algunos segundos y se masajeo la nuca con algo de inseguridad.— ¿Quieres mi número de teléfono?

Todoroki lo miró algunos segundos sin decir nada, podía ver el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, las pecas que rodeaban sus mejillas, el cabello negro con reflejos verdes completamente desordenado y unos ojos verde bosque que podrían atrapar a cualquiera que lo mirara fijamente por demasiado tiempo:—Estaba esperando que lo dijeras.

Midoriya Izuku miraba de la computadora con la que estaba trabajando a su celular constantemente. Ya habían pasado unos días desde que le había dado su número a -_el malditamente increíble_\- Shoto Todoroki. Habían intercambiado algunos mensajes tontos esa noche, y desde ahí, no habían parado de hablar. El peliverde se sentía tímido, con demasiada vergüenza de solo pensar en lo descarado que había sido al ofrecerle su número; no paraba de pensar si, a lo mejor, aceptó por educación o solo para que no lo moleste más.

Revolvió su cabello con frustración y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su supervisor lo miraba desde lejos y negaba con la cabeza.

Izuku volvió a colocar sus manos sobre el teclado e intentó centrarse en su trabajo. Y así fue, hasta que su celular vibró y, disimuladamente, lo tomó para ver que era.

Un mensaje. De Todoroki.

El peliverde sintió como su corazón se paró por algunos segundos, con algo de nervios y bastante emoción, incluso ya habiéndose sentido así en varias ocasiones, todavía era algo a lo que le costaba acostumbrarse. Abrió el mensaje.

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 17:58

_Lo siento por no haberte dicho nada hoy, estuve ocupado con algunas sorpresas de la banda_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 17:58

_¡Estoy seguro que las veras muy pronto! *guiño* _

Otro mensaje llego mientras Izuku estaba pensando que escribirle de vuelta.

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 18:02

_Hoy estoy libre y, quiero encontrarme contigo, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?_

Las mejillas del peliverde se pusieron rosadas y una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro.

**[Midoriya Izuku] **18:03

_No soy muy bueno con el alcohol, la verdad, pero me gustaría verte también._

Midoriya releyó su mensaje y se avergonzó al instante.

**[Midoriya Izuku]** 18:03

_Me refiero a que estaría bien encontrarnos, lo siento si sonó extraño._

La respuesta llegó sin demora

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 18:04

_Entonces, ¿a las diez?_

Midoriya calculó sus propios tiempos. Si terminaba rápido quizás podría salir a las nueve del trabajo, de ahí debía ir a su casa y ducharse. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿qué se iba a poner?

**[Midoriza Izuku]** 18:05

_Me parece bien, ¿En dónde nos encontramos?_

La respuesta no llegaba, así que el peliverde decidió seguir con su trabajo hasta que le llegara un mensaje.

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 18:35

_¿Sería abusar de tu confianza si te voy a buscar?_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 18:35

_Es decir, lo entiendo_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 18:35

_No le des tu dirección a un extraño y todo eso_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 18:35

_Pero_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 18:35

_Tengo la moto y_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 18:36

_No me molestaría pasarte a buscar_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 18:36

_Eso quise decir._

Midoriya releyó los mensajes por algunos segundos. Obviamente no le gustaba la idea de pasarle su dirección, pero, por otro lado, un viaje en moto con Todoroki sonaba tentador.

—Ugh.— Se masajeo el cuello antes de responder.

**[Midoriya Izuku]** 18:38

_De acuerdo, te diré dónde ir, ¡pero no hagas nada raro ahora que sabes donde vivo!_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 18:39

_Jajaja_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 18:39

_No te preocupes, no haré nada malo, lo juro._

Le envió su dirección y se excusó ya que aún le quedaban algunas cosas para poder salir temprano. Quizás por su emoción, pero terminó incluso antes de lo esperado. A las nueve ya estaba en su casa, quitándose la ropa y corriendo a la ducha. No tardó más de quince minutos, y ahora llegaba lo difícil, ¿qué ponerse?

Se secó y se puso uno de sus boxers verde. Por un segundo pensó si debería llevar algo más 'adecuado', pero negó con la cabeza, solo iban a hablar como amigos y conocerse.

_No puedo creer que esté pensando en esas cosas en este momento._

Miró a su ropa y suspiró, tenía mucho deportivo, y, quitando lo del trabajo, no tenía ropa mucho más elegante. Aunque quizás, estaba pensándolo demasiado. Separó las converse rojas, miró el jean que había usado el otro día y también lo separó.

—No quiero que me vea vestido como la otra vez, pero realmente solo me quedan pantalones deportivos y, si lo convino con otra cosa, quizás no se dé cuenta— Murmuró para si mismo. Agarró una remera negra que le quedaba algo ajustada y suspiró, avergonzándose de su actitud.— Es decir, no es como si tuviera mal cuerpo así que…—Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vestirse con lo que había elegido. Se miró al espejo que tenía en el armario. Antes de salir de su departamento a esperar a Todoroki, agarro una sudadera y, ya bajando, se dio cuenta que era la misma que había usado la otra vez.

—Al final estoy casi igual. — Se tronó los nudillos y suspiró.— No pienses más en esas cosas, de todos modos solo vas a pasar el tiempo con un amigo.

_Si, por eso te preparaste tanto y te vestiste como si fueras un adolescente de quince en una cita con la chica que le gusta_

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y miró la hora, _22:02_

—¿Midoriya?—Una voz familiar lo hizo levantar la vista de su celular. Sonrió al ver a uno de sus vecinos, Tokoyami. Era un chico de complexión delgada, piel pálida y con el cabello negro que siempre estaba estirado para atrás, dándole la apariencia de algún ave lista para cazar a su presa. La única razón por la que ya acostumbraban a hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida era simple, eran los únicos dos "jóvenes" viviendo en este edificio.

—¡Tokoyami!— El peliverde lo saludo con la mano.— ¿Estás yendo a trabajar?

El nombrado rio y negó con la cabeza, señalando su ropa:—¿Te parece que esto es adecuado para cualquier tipo de trabajo?— Izuku no lo había notado, pero Tokoyami estaba vestido con una remera gris oscura, una campera de jean del mismo color con algunos parches cosidos en esta de algunas bandas que Midoriya desconocía, unos pantalones negros rotos, aún más rotos de lo que tenía Izuku, unas medias de red dejándose ver entre cada rotura y unas botas negras de hombre.

—Pareces una sombra vestido todo de negro.— Ambos rieron por unos segundos.— Bueno, no debería retenerte imagino, ¿verdad?

—No podrías retenerme si yo no lo quisiera.—Se apoyó contra la pared, al lado del peliverde.— estoy por ir a buscar mi auto, ¿tú?

—Ah, yo estoy esperando a...—Izuku frunció el ceño unos segundos, ¿amigo? ¿conocido? ¿ÍDOLO?.— a un amigo.

—Ah, ya veo.—Tokoyami encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno a Midoriya quien negó con la cabeza.— Entonces me iré. Si algo sale mal con este "amigo" tuyo, puedes decirme y te iré a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?

El peliverde sonrió y se despidió de su vecino. Volvió a mirar la hora: _22:10_. No tenía ningún mensaje de él. Pero ¿quizás estaba manejando?, ¿se había olvidado? _Bueno, es decir, tal vez estaba esperando demasiado de esto, o quizás_—

—Midoriya.— Una voz angelical detuvo sus pensamientos. No había escuchado cuando la moto freno en el cordón, pero ahora tenía a un Todoroki preocupado frente a él.—¿Está todo bien?

—¿E-Eh? Ah si, si, solo…— Midoriya guardó su celular y sonrió, avergonzado.— Estaba pensando y, creo que me distraje un poco.

Todoroki le sonrió de vuelta, cambiando su cara de preocupación a una de alivio:—Perdón por llegar tarde, estuve haciendo algo a último momento y, se me paso el tiempo.— se revolvió el cabello, mezclando mechones rojos y blancos.— ¿Me disculpas?

Izuku río:—No te preocupes, no me enojaría por algo como eso.

Era la primera vez que el peliverde veía al otro vestido tan casual, una remera negra ancha, unos jean ajustados negros, de la cintura tenía atada una campera y unas zapatillas negras:—Ah, si.— Se señaló a si mismo.— No lo parece, pero me costó decidirme que usar, creo que.—se rio nerviosamente.— Estaba algo ansioso, nada me gustaba.

—La verdad.— Midoriya se señaló antes de terminar su frase.— Yo tampoco.

Se rieron por algunos segundos, y entonces Todoroki le ofreció su mano:—¿Deberíamos irnos ya?

Midoriya asintió:— A no ser que quieras pasar la noche en mi casa, sería lo ideal.— Su rostro se puso completamente rojo y negó con la cabeza, suspirando.— Ugh, sé cómo se escuchó eso pero prometo que no era nada raro.

El de ojos bicolores río, y tomó un mechón de cabello del peliverde:— No me molestaría pasar toda la noche en tu casa, porque me da la sensación de que estemos donde estemos, igual me divertiría hablando contigo.

¿El rostro de Midoriya ya estaba rojo? Bueno, ahora largaba humo.

No quiso pensar mucho del comentario, pero no pudo evitar pensar que no era la única persona a la que se lo decía. De igual modo, un sentimiento de alegría crecía dentro suyo.

—¿No íbamos a ir a tomar algo?— Midoriya miró el lugar en donde se habían detenido, era un pequeño bosque en medio de la ciudad.

—¿Confías en mi?

—Te di la dirección de mi casa— Todoroki rio

—Claro.— Le ofreció su mano.— Tomaremos algo, lo prometo, pero también quería mostrarte algo que te hiciera no olvidar esta noche jamás.— Midoriya colocó una mano en su rostro para tapar su sonrojo y tomo la mano del otro. Todoroki sonrió y comenzó a caminar sin soltarlo.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, teniendo algunas conversaciones sin rumbo mientras intentaban llegar a donde debían.

Un claro se encontraba en medio de los árboles, completamente ajeno a la ciudad que se encontraba fuera del bosque. Una manta se encontraba a la vista, con una hielera encima. Midoriya se quedó sin palabras por algunos segundos mientras los engranajes se movían en su cabeza, cuando entendió, miró al de ojos bicolores, sin decir nada.

—Usualmente venimos con el resto cuando queremos…—Todoroki estaba intentando encontrar la forma de explicarse.— …cuando queremos alejarnos del mundo y esas cosas.

El peliverde sonrió:—Todos necesitan un descanso del mundo, me parece lindo que este sea el lugar que ustedes usan.

—Es más _mi_ lugar que de todos, pero si.— Todoroki arrastró al otro, todavía agarrados de las manos, y lo llevó hacía la manta en el suelo.— Deje todo preparado para poder pasar la noche aquí, si se podía claro.— Él corrió su vista, algo incómodo.— Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no te pregunté si podías o no.

—Mañana no trabajo y no tenía ningún plan, así que puedo quedarme y no arruinar tus planes para esta cita.— Pese al nerviosismo que sentía al mencionar esto como "cita", la sonrisa que le dedico el otro fue tal, que lo despojó de cualquier duda que aún rondara en su cabeza.

Arrancaron como besos curiosos, tímidos y castos. Pero rápidamente avanzaban una vez ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran correspondidos:—No cierres tu boca Midoriya—, escuchó el peliverde antes del siguiente beso; decidió obedecer a lo que le habían pedido y no cerró su boca, dejando que la lengua del otro comenzara a explorarlo, pero claramente no iba a quedarse tan tranquilo, su lengua comenzó a juguetear con la del de ojos bicolores, causando que todo su cuerpo vibrara con placer cuando un sonido de aprobación salió de los labios del otro. Lentamente, y casi sin pensarlo, se movió hasta estar sentado en las piernas de Todoroki.

Se separaron unos segundos para respirar, pero Todoroki no perdió el tiempo, besando el cuello del peliverde y abrazándolo para acercarlo más a sí mismo. Midoriya dejó escapar un gemido ahogado en su mano y su vista se encontró con la del de ojos bicolores. Fue el momento en el que los dos perdieron la poca cordura que aún estaba controlando sus cuerpos.

Midoriya comenzó a levantar la remera de Todoroki, solo separando sus labios para sacársela, aprovechando ese pequeño tiempo para besar su cuello en un intento de devolver lo que el otro le había hecho; una sonrisa se plantó en los labios de Todoroki y un cosquilleo de placer le recorrió el cuerpo. Chocó sus labios con los del otro, mientras se colocaba encima suyo, acariciando su cuerpo por debajo de su ropa. Acarició con el dedo pulgar uno de sus pezones.

Midoriya sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrer su cuerpo.

Todoroki sonrió mientras levantaba la remera del otro, pero sin sacársela; comenzó besando su estómago hasta subir a donde tenía su mano. Lamió suavemente el pezón del peliverde mientras jugaba con su mano con el otro. Midoriya se tapó la boca intentando tapar los gemidos que escapaban desde el fondo de su ser. No sabía que era tan sensible en esa zona, y esto se había convertido en una placentera sorpresa.

Mientras besaba el cuerpo de Midoriya, Todoroki aprovechó para acariciar el miembro del otro con su pierna. Un gemido que fue imposible de tapar abandonó el cuerpo del peliverde, y Todoroki se relamió los labios. Sus pupilas negras con la lujuria, lo miró, una sola pregunta abandonó sus labios:—¿Puedo tocarlo?—

_Qué estúpida pregunta_, pensó Midoriya, pero una parte de él agradecía que incluso en ese estado, él estuviera dispuesto a buscar su consentimiento en esas cosas. Asintió con la cabeza.

Todoroki desabrochó el pantalón del peliverde y lo bajó levemente, sin haberle bajado la ropa interior, comenzó a acariciar el miembro del otro por encima de la prenda que aún tenía. Midoriya no podía evitar los gemidos que le arrancaban las caricias del tecladista. Le puso una mano en la nuca y lo beso con furia, y sin perder un segundo, bajó su mano hacía el miembro de este, frotándolo por encima de la ropa. Todoroki gimió en medio del beso y mordió suavemente el labio de Midoriya, reanudando su trabajo. El ojiverde desabrochó el pantalón de su compañero y separó sus labios para preguntar

—¿Te molesta si yo…?— Todoroki negó con la cabeza y Midoriya le bajó los pantalones juntó con la ropa interior.

El pene semierecto de Todoroki lucía delicioso ante los ojos lujuriosos de Midoriya, la forma perfecta y, _el tamaño, por dios, podría morir satisfecho con eso dentro de mi boca_. Levantó la vista un segundo, observando el rostro sonrojado por la excitación de Todoroki, y sonrió, agachándose lo suficiente para darle una lamida a este, causando que un escalofrío de placer le recorra el cuerpo. Con su mano derecha, comenzó a masturbar el miembro del otro, lamiendo y chupando la punta. Todoroki, entonces, colocó una de sus manos en el cabello de Midoriya, y la otra la apoyó detrás de sí mismo para evitar caerse. El peliverde colocó el miembro de este en su boca, subiendo hacía arriba y abajo al mismo ritmo que su mano se movía en la parte más baja.

_Bien, sé que esto no me entraría entero en la boca, pero puedo compensar con mi mano_. Bajó lo más que pudo sin ahogarse, pero era imposible que todo eso entrara en su boca. Su ritmo iba aumentando conforme sentía como pulsaba dentro de su boca, preparándose para venirse.

Antes de que el otro pudiera correrse, Midoriya sacó el miembro de su boca, un hilo de saliva haciéndose más fino mientras se alejaba, y con su mano, apretó la punta y miró a Todoroki:—Yo también me quiero correr.— Todoroki sonrió, pasó su dedo pulgar por los labios de Midoriya, limpiando la saliva de este, y lo beso, bajando mientras, la ropa interior del otro. Tomó su miembro en su mano izquierda y comenzó a moverse dolorosamente lento; Midoriya gemía, pero lo miró con algo de enojo, ¿pensaba seguir así por mucho tiempo? Una sonrisa pícara se asomaba por los labios de quien estaba ahora en control, quien volvió a besar al peliverde con pasión, jugando con su lengua, acomodándolo, nuevamente, encima suyo.

Colocó los miembros de ambos entre sus manos y comenzó a moverlos juntos, a un ritmo mucho más rápido comparado con el que antes había usado en el ojiverde. Ambos comenzaron a gemir, Midoriya apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Todoroki, y este mordió suavemente la clavícula del peliverde, sin dejar de besar o morder en cualquier ocasión que podía.

Volvieron a besarse, y Midoriya podía sentir el clímax acercarse para ambos. Ayudo a Todoroki para moverse un poco más rápido con su mano encima de la de él, hasta que no pudo evitar el placer invadirlo; el mundo quedo en blanco, el éxtasis de haber terminado lo dejó en un estado de ensoñación por algunos segundos. Podía sentir el líquido caliente caer por su mano, no reconocía si era suyo, de Todoroki o de ambos. Asumía que la última, por el rostro de satisfacción del otro. Le dio un beso antes de, perezosamente, bajarse de encima suyo.

—Eso fue.— Midoriya agarró su remera y limpió su mano, y cualquier mancha que pudiera tener en su persona.— …increíble, Todoroki.— Le dio la remera y ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro. El tecladista aceptó la remera y se limpió las manchas de semen que quedaban en sus manos. Cuando terminó, le dio un beso a Midoriya. Ambos estaban exhaustos luego de esa sesión.

_Y ni siquiera llegamos hasta el final, _pensó Midoriya, _de todos modos, era tan grande, que no creo haber podido aguantarlo entero dentro de mí_. El sonrojo de Midoriya causo unas carcajadas en Todoroki, quien lo abrazó e hizo que ambos se recostaran en la manta.

Midoriya se puso ambas manos en el rostro, mirando a la persona a su lado. Su rostro se tiñó de muchos tipos distintos de rojos hasta que decidió sentarse. No sin antes volver a mirar al príncipe encantador que seguía durmiendo.

—Ugh, se ve bien incluso así.— Corrió uno de los mechones rojos de su rostro y suspiró para si mismo. Bueno, había dormido con él, eso seguro. ¿La había pasado bien?

Definitivamente.

Sí.

No le cabía duda.

¿Lo volvería a ver después de esto? Midoriya no lo sabía. ¿Había sido solo algo de una noche? No quería ni pensarlo.

—Buen día.— La voz de Todoroki eran más ronca de lo que ya había escuchado, y para el peliverde eso sonaba encantadoramente delicioso.— ¿Dormiste bien?— La pregunta fue acompañada de una pícara sonrisa que causo que un cosquilleo recorriera todo el cuerpo de Midoriya.

—¡Definitivamente! Yo dormí, eh, bien.— Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna de sus prendas para cubrirse. Ahora que el calor que había nacido en la noche desapareció, no sentía más que vergüenza de todavía encontrarse completamente desnudo.

Todoroki también comenzó a buscar su ropa, pero con mucha más tranquilidad y calma que el otro, vistiéndose con la lentitud propia de alguien que acababa de levantarse.

La mañana era fresca, y Midoriya no quería más que encerrarse en su casa a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Por otro lado, quería seguir hablando con Todoroki, quien parecía no tenía ganas de irse.

—¿Quieres volver a tu casa?— Midoriya sabía que era transparente, que cualquiera podría adivinar lo que piensa solo con observarlo algunos minutos, pero de todos modos, no lo esperaba.

—La verdad, quiero, pero...— Se mordió el labio inferior y se tapó el rostro. Solo recordar lo que había ocurrido le quitaba la fuerza para mirarlo a la cara.— Quiero estar contigo un poco más.

Shoto Todoroki, pensó en ese momento, que estaba con una persona encantadora a su lado.


	2. This Charming Man

**Título**: The world revolves around you

**Resumen**: Izuku Midoriya es un trabajador común en una oficina común, pero la banda que le gusta no es nada común, y el chico de ojos bicolores que toca el teclado y canta como los ángeles es aún menos común. —Las mariposas que siento en el estómago, ¿eso es amor? ...es la primera vez que lo siento—

**Advertencias**: AU (Universo alternativo – No tienen poderes), Boy's Love / Yaoi, TodorokixMidoriya, algo -bastante- de OoC (Out of Character), menciones a: BakugoxKirishima, JirouxKaminari (en el fanfic en general, no necesariamente en el capítulo)

**Cantidad de palabras**: 4992 (Capítulo 2)

Para este capítulo especialmente, escuché canciones de _The Smiths_, simplemente los puse en aleatorio y me dejé llevar (_This charming man_, _There Is A Light That Never Goes Out_ y _Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now_ como destacadas) y, _The Wrecked and the Worried_ de _NateWantsToBattle_ para complementar algunas cosas

**CAPÍTULO 2**: This Charming Man

Hacía unos meses que Midoriya había empezada a ¿salir? con Todoroki. No estaba seguro realmente de cuál era su tipo de relación, pero estaba seguro de que había algo más allí que simple lujuria. O eso se repetía a sí mismo, ya que sabía que, por lo menos él, sentía algo más.

El trabajo era aburrido, como de costumbre, pero se acercaba el día de paga y Midoriya no podía evitar casi saltar de la emoción que lo invadía. Había estado pensando en cambiar su cama a una doble, ya que, hasta el momento, solo tenía una semidoble. Y, visto que Todoroki solía pasar bastantes noches allí, definitivamente sería más cómodo si ambos pudieran tener más espacio.

Frunció el ceño cuando se encontró fantaseando con la idea de que Todoroki prácticamente vivía con él. Estaban a un paso de ser una pareja "real". Pero la idea no lo confortaba del todo, quizás se estaba imponiendo sobre el otro. El sonido de mensaje lo distrajo de sus propios pensamientos.

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 19:47

_¿A qué hora estarás en tu departamento hoy?_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 19:47

_Hace unos días que no nos vemos y, la verdad_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 19:48

_…Te extraño._

Midoriya se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza. Estaba perdidamente enamorado y lo sabía.

**[Midoriya Izuku]** 19:49

_Intentaré estar ahí a las nueve y media, ¿me esperaras en la entrada del edificio?_

**[Todoroki Shoto] **19:49

_Midoriya, podría pasarte a buscar a tu trabajo si quieres._

_Tentador_, pensó.

**[Midoriya Izuku]** 19:50

_¿Y cómo tendré que pagar luego este favor si lo acepto?_

Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo lo llamo, pidiéndole ayuda con algunas fotocopias, él aceptó y guardó su celular, intentando calmar su activa imaginación con el aburrido trabajo que tenía delante suyo.

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 19:51

_Estás en el trabajo, ¿cierto?_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 19:54

_[Foto]_

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 19:56

_No será gratis, pero tampoco te haría hacer algo muy malo._

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 19:56

_Jamás intentaría corromperte _

**[Todoroki Shoto]** 19:57

_…demasiado._

Midoriya terminó de ayudar a su compañero y reviso su celular de camino a su cubículo. Todoroki le había enviado una foto de él sin camisa, solo con unos pantalones desabotonados. Y si bien no se veía el rostro, ese cuerpo era ya tan conocido para él que no pudo evitar bloquear el celular al segundo en el que lo vio. Su rostro podría haber sido coloreado con fibrones de lo rojo que estaba, pero un sentimiento de felicidad lo hacía avergonzarse aún más.

Eso era algo que solo hacía con él.

**[Midoriya Izuku]** 20:39

_Ven a buscarme a la salida._

* * *

La moto de Todoroki estaba esperándolo en la salida apenas Midoriya puso un pie afuera. Una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de ambos. El frío del otoño comenzaba a hacerse pasar por uno de invierno, y eso se notaba con la ropa que ambos tenían: Todoroki tenía una gabardina gris oscuro, un jean negro y unas botas negras de hombre. Y si aunque, Midoriya estaba "bien vestido" porque salía del trabajo, encima de su camisa se había puesto una campera negra para acompañar a su pantalón de vestir gris.

Todoroki ladeo la cabeza, abriendo sus brazos para que el otro lo abrazara.

El peliverde rio, y abrazó al de ojos bicolores, quien le tomo la barbilla y le dio un beso sin soltarlo. Quizás no era el mejor lugar para estás muestras de cariño, pero no había nada que pudieran decirle en ese momento que lo hiciera bajar de su nube de felicidad.

—¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche o…?— Todoroki negó con la cabeza, y la decepción se hizo clara en el rostro del ojiverde.

—En unas horas tengo que ir a tocar algo a un bar.— Le acarició el rostro, intentando cambiar la mueca que este tenía puesta.— Tocamos en _Broken Box_ hoy, ¿no fue ese el lugar dónde nos conocimos?— Apretó un poco su cintura con la mano que no estaba en el rostro del otro.

Midoriya asintió, sin poder evitar la pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios. Pero un pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño

_No estamos saliendo._

Pero cuando su vista se encontró con la del de ojos bicolores, no pudo poner en palabras lo que pensaba.

—Sí, ahí nos conocimos.— Sonrió. Quizás algo más forzado de lo normal, pero eso no lo detuvo. —¿Qué sería de ti si no hubiera ido esa noche?— La sonrisa ladeada que Todoroki tenía en ese momento derritió todas y cada una de las ideas coherentes que Midoriya tenía. Le dio otro beso corto y señaló la moto antes de dejar que lo hiciera olvidar que debía volver a su casa.— Quiero volver al departamento y darme una ducha si no es mucho pedir.

Todoroki asintió y se separó, no sin antes besarle la frente:—Luego me dirás que es lo que te está molestando.

Midoriya asintió, sin decir nada más. El viaje fue corto, pero la mente del peliverde ideaba planes sobre cómo decirle lo que estaba comiéndole la cabeza desde hacía unos días.

Mientras Todoroki estaciona su moto dentro del edificio, una voz familiar sacó a Midoriya de sus pensamientos

—¡Midoriya!—Tokoyami le sonrió amablemente.— Hace días que no te veo, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, estuve muy ocupado entre el trabajo y, ya sabes, dormir.—Tokoyami soltó unas carcajadas y señaló con la cabeza a donde había ido Todoroki.

—¿Tú amigo?.— El _cómo_ había dicho eso, ya le daba a entender que sabía todo.

_Ugh, este no es el momento para dejar que mi rostro sea transparente_.

—Sí.— Midoriya sonrió, intentando con todo su ser tapar el sonrojo que comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas.— Vino a pasar un rato ya que tiene que hacer unas cosas y mi departamento le queda más cerca que el suyo.— Se encogió de hombros.— Nada del otro mundo.

Tokoyami sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.—Ya era hora de que alguien como él apareciera.—Midoriya no dijo nada, pero sabía que no podía ocultar por mucho más tiempo el hecho de que no estaban saliendo.— ¿Pasa algo?

—¿La verdad?.—Midoriya sonrió, demasiado fingido para que el otro no se diera cuenta.— Solo somos amigos.

—¿Ah si?—Tokoyami le puso una mano en el hombro.— Un amigo no te mira _así_.— Ladeo su cabeza hacía donde Todoroki estaba caminando hacia ellos.— Deberías hablarlo con él.— Lo soltó y lo saludo con la mano, yendo hacía la salida y saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a Todoroki cuando le paso por el lado.

—¿Todo bien?— Todoroki miró a Midoriya con curiosidad.—Lo siento que haya tardado tanto, pero no encontraba ningún buen lugar.

Midoriya abrió la puerta de entrada con su llave electrónica y negó con la cabeza:—No te preocupes, no pasó nada, Tokoyami me hizo compañía mientras te esperaba.

Todoroki frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza.

El camino fue silencioso, hasta que entraron al departamento, y Todoroki no desperdició ni un segundo, apenas pisaron el lugar, beso con pasión al peliverde, quien no quiso no corresponder con la suficiente energía.

Entonces fue cuando, ese pensamiento negativo que lo había estado persiguiendo toda la semana, se hizo más presente que nunca. Separó sus labios y lo miró a los ojos. La confusión estaba clara en el rostro del otro, pero no dijo nada, esperando que el ojiverde dijera lo que estaba en su mente.

—Todoroki, nosotros… ¿qué somos?— El silencio reinaba en la habitación, Todoroki no sacaba apartaba su mirada de Midoriya. Y sin ninguno reparo, respondió.

—La pasamos bien, ¿no es eso suficiente?

**_CrrrrrRACk_**

Ese fue el momento en el que Midoriya sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos. Pero sonrió de igual modo, y una carcajada acompañó esa fingida sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacía el baño. —Déjame darme una ducha antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

En el momento en el que cerró a puerta del baño y desapareció de su vista, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y seguida a esa, muchas otras la acompañaron. Se puso una mano en la boca para tapar cualquier sonido que pudiera salir y abrió la ducha para que haga algo de ruido. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, y aunque podía ver su reflejo en el espejo llorando horriblemente, no había dejado que se escuchara ni un solo sonido salir de adentro suyo.

Se sacó la ropa y la tiró en la canasta para lavar. Entro a la ducha, dejando que el agua cálida cayendo encima suyo se lleve toda su tristeza. Ya no sabía si eran lágrimas o agua, pero ambas habían desaparecido para cuando cerró la canilla.

No se molestó en vestirse, se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y fue hacía su habitación. Los ojos de Todoroki se abrieron con sorpresa cuando lo vieron ir semi-desnudo hacía a habitación.

_La última vez_, se dijo a sí mismo, _no puedo seguir mintiéndome así, solo va a empeorar_.

Contó hasta tres antes de darse la vuelta y enarcar una ceja, mirando a Todoroki quien estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta:—¿Estás buscando algo?— Midoriya sonrió, y se sentó en la cama, dejando que la toalla se abriera un poco.

—¿Necesito pedir permiso o puedo tocarte ya?— Midoriya ladeo la cabeza hacía la izquierda sin sacar la sonrisa pícara de su rostro.

—Ven.

Midoriya se dejó besar por el de ojos bicolores, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Quería hacer de esta una experiencia inolvidable para ambos y olvidar por un momento que, esto, era fin.

* * *

Midoriya se levantó de la cama, yendo al armario en búsqueda de su ropa interior. Mientras se vestía, miró a Todoroki, quien estaba mirándolo seriamente. Un sonrojo tiñó el rostro del peliverde, casi haciéndolo olvidar lo mal que se sentía por dentro. _Casi_.

—¿Tengo algo? —Se miró el cuerpo, en búsqueda de lo que sea que estaba llamando la atención del otro, pero solo se encontró con algunas marcas de chupones y mordidas que probablemente desaparecerían al día siguiente. La mayoría por lo menos.

—No, solo…— Todoroki se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, y dirigió su vista al techo. —Lo sentí como una despedida.

Midoriya se dio la vuelta, fingiendo que buscaba una remera o algo para ponerse, intentando esconder la culpa que seguro se veía en su rostro:—¿Qué?— Fingió una carcajada y se giró a verlo nuevamente cuando se sintió preparado para enfrentarlo. —Quizás tienes razón.

Todoroki se sentó en la cama, con el ceño fruncido denotando confusión. Midoriya se hubiera reído al ver una cara tan adorable, pero no en ese momento, en donde esa cara solo le hacía sentir más dolor.

—¿Qué paso?— El de cabellos rojos y blancos comenzó a vestirse mientras intentaba entender la situación.

—No pasó nada realmente, yo…— Midoriya sacó la lengua y sonrió. Una sonrisa completamente vacía que dejó a Todoroki sin palabras— Yo me enamoré.

Silencio.

Solo se podía escuchar a Todoroki poniéndose la ropa nuevamente.

No había respondido nada.

_No respondió nada._

_Nada_

_Yo…_

—Lo siento, yo… —Eso fue lo primero que salió de Todoroki mientras se terminaba de vestir. —Yo no siento lo mismo. —Todoroki le puso una mano en el hombro, quizás intentando animarlo, quizás intentando disculparse. Quizás ambas.

—Está bien. —Midoriya sonrió. —No es un problema el que no me correspondas, solo… No creo que podamos volver a vernos. —Midoriya comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, siendo seguido por el de ojos bicolores. —Espero que lo entiendas.

—Sí, sí, está… está bien. —Todoroki se paró al lado de la puerta, mirándolo unos segundos antes de abrirla.

Por un momento, parecía que iba a acercarse por el acostumbrado beso de despedida, pero Midoriya solo lo vio negar con la cabeza antes de irse.

**_BAM_**

La puerta se cerró de un golpe. O quizás él la había cerrado así. Ya no estaba seguro, solo sentía tanto dolor dentro suyo que no lo dejaba concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la puerta, y abrazó sus rodillas cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como una cascada por sus mejillas.

* * *

Habían pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que Midoriya había visto a Todoroki. Desde entonces no había podido ni escuchar canciones de Heroes With No Powers.

_Supongo que eso es mi culpa por salir con el tecladista de la banda._

Suspiró. Se sentía algo vacío, pero su vida no podía detenerse simplemente por un amor que no fue. Se levantó como de costumbre, a las siete. Se dio una ducha, desayunó, y se preparó para ir al trabajo. Antes de salir de su casa, revisó su celular, una nueva costumbre que había agarrado esos últimos meses hablando con Todoroki desde el comienzo del día.

Negó con la cabeza por los recuerdos, y salió de su departamento, encontrándose en el ascensor con Tokoyami. Se saludaron como normalmente lo harían, pero el silencio comenzaba a pesar, y Midoriya ya sabía la pregunta antes de que el otro la hiciera.

—¿El chico ese que venía y tú se pelearon?— Midoriya río.

—No— Bajo en el piso de la entrada y Tokoyami lo acompaño. —Ya no nos estamos viendo.

—Ah—Tokoyami le puso una mano en el hombro, su rostro con una mueca de incomodidad —Lo siento por preguntar.

—No te preocupes, ya es noticia vieja, agua bajo el río, pasado. —Midoriya se encogió de hombros y sonrió. —Si pude superar a Kacchan, puedo superar a Todoroki.

Tokoyami asintió con la cabeza y señaló el estacionamiento: —¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo?

—Pero el tuyo queda para el otro lado

—Como una disculpa.— Midoriya soltó una carcajada antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Toda esa conversación con Tokoyami había revuelto cosas adentro de Midoriya. Se había acordado de su ex, se había acordado del chico de quien estaba enamorado ahora (no que se lo hubiera olvidado realmente, pero estaba intentando ignorar el sentimiento de abandono que le provocaba no tenerlo cerca). No podía concentrarse en su trabajo, cosa que tampoco le complicaba la vida, pero no le gustaba atrasarse porque si no al día siguiente tendría más para hacer.

_Quizás sea buena idea mandarle un mensaje, ponerlos al día._ Se dijo a si mismo mientras sacaba su celular y enviaba un mensaje. _También me ayudaría a despejarme._

**[Midoriya Izuku]** 08:34

_Hola, pasaron ya dos años desde la última vez que hablamos. Necesito ayuda y no sé a quién más pedírsela, y ya sé que seguro intentaras mandarme a la mierda, pero solo quiero alguien con quien hablar._

La mañana se pasó rápido, mientras Midoriya intentaba no desconcentrarse en su trabajo. Cosa difícil, ya que esperaba con ansías la respuesta a su mensaje.

**[Bakugo Katsuki]** 13:16

_Imbécil. Obviamente voy a rechazar tu invitación._

**[Bakugo Katsuki]** 13:17

_Pero das demasiada pena._

**[Bakugo Katsuki]** 13:17

_Ven al Broken Box hoy a las diez. Y si llegas tarde, olvídate de que vuelva a hablar contigo, basura._

El mismo desagradable Bakugo que le había gustado a Midoriya hacía ya siete años. Desagradable, terco y completamente odioso, pero con un deber hacía lo heroico que lo hacía alguien increíble. Midoriya sabía que bajo todas esas cosas que decía para que el resto lo odie, él no era más que alguien amable que no sabía cómo mostrar que quería a alguien.

**[Midoriya Izuku]** 13:18

_Gracias._

El día paso más rápido de lo que esperaba. El peliverde decidió salir un poco más temprano incluso si al día siguiente debía hacer un poco más de lo normal.

A las diez menos cinco, estaba en el bar, se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra y, extrañamente, la chica atendiendo el bar lo reconoció.

—¿Vienes a ver el show esta noche también?— Le puso un vaso de lo que Midoriya reconoció está vez como un _Cosmopolitan_. —Escuché que hoy van a tocar canciones de su nuevo álbum, ¡ni siquiera está a la venta todavía! —La gran sonrisa de la mesera no fue suficiente para que el frío sudor que comenzaba a formarse en la nuca de Midoriya desapareciera. Estaba seguro de que todo el color se había ido de su rostro.

—¿Quiénes tocan hoy?

—Heroes With No Powers, dah —Ella sonrió, empujando la bebida hacía él —Toma, no quiero que se te haga costumbre el que te invite, pero una vez cada tanto está bien.

Midoriya estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, cuando una mano grande se posó en su hombro. El calor conocido lo hizo relajarse por unos segundos, hasta que vio el rostro de Bakugo. Definitivamente había algo distinto en él, Midoriya lo clasificaría como que se veía más "_suave_", más amable quizás. Cosa complicada para alguien que vive insultando.

—Kacchan —Saludó Midoriya levantándose de su asiento. —Sé que te dije de vernos y hablar, pero, no puedo estar aquí en este momento.

Bakugo rodó los ojos, parecía a punto de soltar alguna grosería. Pero inspiró aire y lo largó antes de hablar.

—Mira, solo accedí a vernos porque parecía algo grave, no me importa si lo es o no, pero si vas a ver mi rostro y huir, esto nunca va a terminar.

Midoriya no pudo evitar la mueca de confusión en su rostro. Hasta que recordó.

* * *

_Midoriya llevaba días evitando a Bakugo. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, salía corriendo. Esto había sido así desde que habían dejado de salir. _

_¿Por qué sigo esquivándolo? Voy a tener que hablarle en algún momento _

_…Pero no todavía. Es muy pronto, todavía me duele._

_ Una de sus manos se colocó sobre su corazón, y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar._

_—Al fin pude atraparte, basura.—Bakugo puso ambas manos a los lados de Midoriya, dejándolo sin salida. —¿Por qué me sigues evitando? Pensé que habíamos quedado en buenos términos._

_El rostro del peliverde era uno de dolor. Dolor porque volvía a tenerlo cerca, dolor porque podía volver a sentir todo eso que había estado ignorando los últimos días._

_—Lo siento Kacchan, no puedo volver a ser amigos tan fácilmente. —Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Bakugo se alejó por un segundo, sin saber que hacer o decir ante la demostración de sentimientos del otro_

_—Está bien. —Esa era una respuesta que no esperaba escuchar. —Tómate tu tiempo, y… —El rubio se revolvió el pelo, con algo de furia —Mira, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, o rivales, o lo que sea que éramos. No quiero… —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. —Solo háblame cuando estés listo._

_Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en los labios del peliverde. _

_¿Así esperaba que dejara de gustarle?_

* * *

Midoriya pestañeó algunas veces, volviendo al presente y al actual Bakugo

—No, no es eso— Midoriya negó con las manos y la cabeza. —No te habría dicho de vernos si no me sintiera bien viéndote a la cara.— Bakugo se sentó a su lado y arqueó una ceja, esperando que continuara con su explicación —Mira, no me molesta verte, ¿pero por qué aquí? —Midoriya señaló el bar, especialmente el escenario. —Me voy a encontrar con alguien a quien no quiero ver.

—Estamos aquí porque la banda de mi novio va a tocar hoy.

_Oh_

—¿Tu novio?

—Sí —Bakugo se giró para pedirle un trago que Midoriya no conocía a la bartender. — Es un buen chico, en realidad, creo que se llevaría bien contigo.

Midoriya cayó en cuenta, en ese momento, de que estaba molestando a su ex novio quien estaba felizmente enamorado.

El sentimiento era algo amargo, pero estaba feliz por ver que Bakugo había encontrado otra persona que lo quería.

Pero hubiese preferido encontrar a un Bakugo que pudiese entender el abandono que sentía en este momento él.

—Kacchan, lo siento por haberte pedido vernos —Midoriya agachó la cabeza, dispuesto a irse sin mirarlo al rostro. Pero una cálida mano le revolvió el cabello

—No seas imbécil. Vine porque quiero saber qué es eso que te preocupa tanto como para hablarme.

La sinceridad en las palabras del rubio hubiera hecho que se derritiera hace unos años, pero en ese momento, no hacían más que provocarle malestar. Estaba preocupando a un amigo por las razones más estúpidas del mundo.

Ojalá le hubiera hablado antes para ponerse al día, y no solo para esto.

—Kacchan, me enamoré.— Sin levantar la cabeza, las lágrimas caían hacía el suelo, y aunque Bakugo no podía verlas, reconocía ese tono luego de tantos años juntos. Le acarició el cabello hasta que el peliverde se calmó y se sintió cómodo levantando el rostro.

—¿Te rechazaron?— Directo al grano. Hubiese sido doloroso de cualquier otra persona, pero viniendo de él, solo le sacó una carcajada.

—Sí.— Midoriya se frotó los ojos con la sudadera que traía puesta. —Solo había comenzado como una aventura, ¿sabes? Nada más.— Lo miró a la cara, esperando que su severo rostro le quitase las ganas de llorar, pero no contaba con la preocupación que se veía ahí. —Pero me gustaba desde el principio, sabía que me gustaba.

Las lágrimas salían nuevamente cuando la música del bar dejó de sonar y las luces apuntaban directo al escenario.

Bakugo frunció el ceño:—¿Por qué querías irte de aquí?

—Porque es el tecladista de la banda.

Midoriya cerró los ojos, esperando alguna reprimenda o algunas palabras duras, pero solo escuchó un suspiro. Abrió uno de sus ojos lentamente para ver al rubio apretando el puente de su nariz.

—Ese estúpido de Todoroki… cuando pueda hablarle… maldito imbécil de dos colores… —Midoriya solo podía escuchar parte de lo que decía, pero le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias Kacchan. —Se acomodó para ver directo al escenario. —Pero por favor no le digas nada. Solo quería descargarme un poco.

—Deku, tú… —Lo siguiente fue tapado por el sonido de Jirou hablando directo al micrófono.

Unas cuantas personas gritaron en apoyo, pero Midoriya ya no estaba escuchando.

_¿Por qué se ve tan triste?_

Sintió la cálida mano de Bakugo en su hombro, y cómo se acercó para hablarle directo al oído:—Después de esto, acompáñame, te voy a presentar a Kirishima.

Midoriya solo asintió con la cabeza, realmente no estaba escuchando lo que el otro decía.

_Realmente lo extraño._

Jirou dijo unas palabras más, antes de que la música empezara a sonar; no era ninguna de las canciones que Midoriya conocía

_Ah, así que este es el nuevo álbum_.

La mayoría de las canciones eran bastante animadas, el ritmo era bueno, la energía era buena. Pero cuando Todoroki cantaba, el peliverde podía jurar que la habitación se volvía un poco más fría. Quizás era por la tristeza que denotaba su voz, le daba muchas ganas de llorar.

Quizás solo era porque quería abrazarlo y estaba imaginando cosas.

Cuando el show termino, Midoriya se preparaba para irse, cuando Bakugo lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacía una habitación del lugar.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya te lo dije, no es mi culpa que estés estupidizado por tu amor.

Midoriya se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada más, dejándose arrastrar por el rubio.

* * *

La habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para tener varias personas adentro cómodamente. Pero los nervios de Midoriya eran imposibles de ocultar; no solo iba a tener que ver a la persona que lo había rechazado, y tampoco solo iba a conocer al actual novio de su ex-pareja: iba a tener que conocer a la banda que el admiraba desde hacía años.

La puerta se abrió, y Midoriya definitivamente no se estaba escondiendo detrás de Bakugo. La banda lo saludó, y el respondió secamente, hasta que apareció Kirishima. La postura de Bakugo era distinta, su tono era distinto, y su rostro definitivamente era distinto. Era algo adorable de ver. _El malhablado y violento Bakugo siendo adorable._

Antes de ir a saludar a su pareja, Bakugo arrastró a Midoriya de detrás suyo y lo presentó a la banda, Midoriya cerró los ojos con nerviosismo, esperando ver a Todoroki de un momento a otro, pero, para su suerte, él no estaba: —Él es mi expareja. Y mi mejor amigo durante varios años.

_Bueno, eso fue inesperado._

Midoriya definitivamente podía sentir la furia irradiar de la vista del pelirrojo que, como ya sabía, era la actual pareja de Bakugo.

—Kacchan, no creo que… —Se soltó del agarre del rubio y sonrió nerviosamente.— Pueden llamarme Midoriya, un placer conocerlos. —Aunque el nerviosismo no abandonaba su voz, él continuo. —Hace ya dos años que conozco a su banda, y cada vez que tocan algo cerca de donde vivo, voy a escucharlos.

—Me parecías conocido. —Kaminari fue el primero en acercarse, con una ancha sonrisa. —Ya te había visto un par de veces con los ojos brillando como un niño pequeño en una dulcería —Kaminari río ante su propio chiste y le ofreció su mano. —Kaminari, aunque seguro ya lo sabes. —Le guiñó un ojo, y Midoriya sintió como su cuerpo de a poco iba relajándose.

—Deja al chico en paz _Estupinari_. —Jirou sonrió confiadamente y le ofreció su mano. —Jirou, la bajista, también guitarrista, tecladista y baterista. Y cantante. Y el alma de la banca, básicamente. —La risa de ella acompañada con las quejas de Kaminari hizo que una sonrisa tonta aparezca en el rostro de Midoriya.

Le alegraba poder conocerlos.

—Kirishima Eijirou —La seriedad del saludo causó que el peliverde tragara saliva. Si las miradas matasen, Midoriya estaba seguro que esta lo haría. —Baterista de la banda y actual novio de Bakugo.

Midoriya río, incluso bajo el escrutinio de Kirishima. Sabía que este chico probablemente lo consideraba un peligro, pero su cara de enojo era graciosa para él. Y, en el fondo, envidiaba que pudiese amar tanto a alguien sin esconderlo.

—No te preocupes, Bakugo es todo tuyo.— Midoriya le ofreció su mano. —Hacía dos años que no le hablaba, creo que puedes quedarte tranquilo.

Bakugo se encogió de hombros: —Además, ya te expliqué que cortamos porque ambos decidimos que era lo correcto, no hay posibilidades de que volvamos a estar juntos —Midoriya asintió con energía y sonrió amablemente.

—No me gustaría que me odiaras solo por lo que fui. —Kirishima tomó su mano y asintió con la cabeza una vez.

—Lo siento.— El pelirrojo sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que no había mostrado hasta ese momento. —Pareces alguien amable.

—Lo es— El voto de confianza que Bakugo había puesto en Midoriya en ese momento, lo hizo olvidarse por un segundo de que Todoroki podría entrar por la puerta en cualquier segundo.

Solo por un segundo.

Pero cuando el pensamiento regresó hacía él, el nerviosismo que se había ido con las personas de la habitación comenzaba a volver.

—Bu-Bueno, fue un gusto muy grande de verdad conocerlos, pero me tengo que ir. — Midoriya comenzó a caminar hacía la salida

—¡Pero todavía no conociste a Todoroki! —Kaminari se quejó. —Es decir, sé que no está aquí todavía, pero seguro no tarda en volver.

Midoriya negó con la cabeza:—No me gustaría seguir interrumpiendo su tiempo de descanso.

Bakugo rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada para impedir que se fuera.

…Pero tampoco se quedó callado: —El imbécil de Todoroki te está buscando. —Midoriya se quedó en blanco unos segundos y frunció el ceño, intentando descifrar lo que el rubio intentaba decirle. —Deberías ir a buscarlo. —Bakugo camino hacia él y le abrió la puerta —Ah, y deberíamos, de verdad, hablar más seguido ahora que puedes volver a mirarme al rostro.

Midoriya sonrió ante esto último y asintió con la cabeza.

Caminó por el bar, buscando disimuladamente con la vista al tecladista. Pero realmente no creía en las palabras que el otro le había dicho.

_¿Buscarme? ¡Pero si seguro no quiere volver a verme!_

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, sin dejar de caminar hacía la salida. Cuando abrió la puerta, el frío aire de la noche invernal lo hizo subirse la capucha de su sudadera y poner las manos dentro del bolsillo. Casi sin poder ver adelante suyo, comenzó a caminar solo mirando hacía el piso.

Claro que, no era la mejor idea si quería evitar chocarse contra cosas. Bueno, más bien, personas.

Específicamente, Todoroki Shoto.

—¿Midoriya?— La voz que a día de hoy seguía causándole cosquilleos dentro suyo le estaba hablando. —Qué bueno que te encuentro al fin. —Midoriya no conseguía el valor para mirarlo a los ojos. Solamente había levantado la vista hasta sus labios, y ahí se había detenido. —Lo siento por lo de la última vez, dios, ya pasó tanto tiempo de eso.

¿Y qué responder?

_Mis sentimientos no cambiaron._

_No quiero volver a verte._

_Me moría de ganas de verte._

Pero no pudo decir nada de lo que tenía en mente, las lágrimas le ganaron de antemano: —Lo siento, no puedo… —Se limpió las primeras lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Todoroki.

—Por favor, necesito que me escuches.— Midoriya suspiró, siendo cortado por los gimoteos típicos que causaban las lágrimas. Pero se detuvo. —La última vez, yo no estaba listo. No estaba pensando. —Todoroki, tanteando el terreno, le puso una mano en el hombro. —Las mariposas en mi estómago, eso es amor, ¿no? —Todoroki se puso frente a frente con Midoriya, y limpió algunas lágrimas que seguían cayendo. —…Es la primera vez que lo siento. — El peliverde hubiera reído por lo ridículo de la situación. Es imposible evitar el enamoramiento en la adolescencia, _¿o no?_ Pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. —Tuve que preguntarle a Kaminari, como se siente el amor. Pensé que con todo eso de que está saliendo con Jirou él sabría. Pero no fue hasta que Bakugo me lo dijo que lo entendí.

Ah, ahí está ese nombre otra vez.

_Bakugo el cupido_.

Algo que nunca se le habría cruzado por la cabeza a Midoriya.

—No sabía cómo volver a hablarte luego de eso.—Midoriya logró decir entre llantos. —No quería dejar de hablarte, de verdad no quería.

Todoroki acarició la mejilla del peliverde, quien se acercó hacía el calor de su mano: —No pienso volver a irme.


	3. Thnks fr th Mmrs (extra 1)

**Título**: The world revolves around you

**Resumen**: Izuku Midoriya es un trabajador común en una oficina común, pero la banda que le gusta no es nada común, y el chico de ojos bicolores que toca el teclado y canta como los ángeles es aún menos común. —Las mariposas que siento en el estómago, ¿eso es amor? ...es la primera vez que lo siento—

**Advertencias**: AU (Universo alternativo – No tienen poderes), Boy's Love / Yaoi, TodorokixMidoriya, algo -bastante- de OoC (Out of Character), menciones a: BakugoxKirishima, JirouxKaminari (en el fanfic en general, no necesariamente en el capítulo)

**Cantidad de palabras**: 2309 (capítulo 3 / extra 1)

Un extra de algunas cosas que tenía escritas del fic pero no estaba segura de donde meterlas así que, acá les dejo otro capítulo corto. Disfruten, y gracias por leer hasta el momento :)

**Capítulo tres**: Thnks fr the Mmrs (extra uno)

—… Y así nos conocimos.— Midoriya se encogió de hombros. —Todoroki ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor antes de conocerme, ¿les parece algo normal?

El grupo se rio, causando que la cara del mencionado se tornara roja.

—Qué bueno que te conocí, entonces.— Y ese fue el turno del peliverde de ponerse rojo. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento para sentarse encima suyo en el sofá.

—Ugh, vamos, no otra vez estas cosas de parejas pegajosas por favor.— Kaminari se quejó, codeando a Jirou, quien solamente reía.

—Que ustedes no sean todos pegajosos el uno con el otro no quiere decir que ellos no puedan serlo— Kirishima agregó, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bakugo, quien solamente suspiro.

—Oh, pero si somos pegajosos.— Jirou guiñó un ojo y miró fijamente a Kaminari—Somos pegajosos en donde importa serlo.

—Qué desagradable, no necesitaba saber esos detalles.— Bakugo negó con la cabeza mientras Todoroki sonreía.

—No creo que quieras alardear de nuestra vida privada, pero estoy seguro que somos mucho, pero mucho más _pegajosos_ que ellos.— Midoriya se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies, y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. Por suerte, solo lo había dicho para que él lo escuche.

—Ahora que nosotros compartimos nuestra historia, me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron ustedes. —Midoriya señaló a Bakugo y Kirishima. —Tengo mucha curiosidad, jamás pensaría que lo tuyo son los chicos buenos, Kacchan.

—Salía contigo, Deku.— Midoriya soltó una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza, musitando un "_tienes razón_"

—No recuerdo muy bien cómo nos conocimos— Kirishima frunció el ceño, intentando recordar. —Un día no sabía de su existencia, y al otro, ¡_bam_! Él lo era todo para mí.

Bakugo se apretó el puente de la nariz: —Te ayude con esos delincuentes que te estaban acosando, imbécil.

Kirishima golpeó su puño verticalmente sobre su palma: —¡Es verdad! —Casi parecía que iba a contar la historia, pero entonces negó con la cabeza— Sigo sin recordar mucho más, solo recuerdo que fue amor a primera vista.

Pesé a la mueca de desagrado que Bakugo tenía en el rostro, un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. _Muy_ ligero, no se notaría de no ser que Midoriya había pasado suficiente tiempo con él como para notar esos pequeños detalles.

—Bien, entonces yo contaré la historia.

* * *

**_BAKUGO POV_**

* * *

_Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que escuché algo de Deku. Ya no evitaba cruzarse conmigo cada vez que nos veíamos, pero no me dirigía la palabra y mucho menos, mirarme a la cara. Me sentía algo solo, lo admito, después de que tu amigo de la infancia, y, pareja de varios años y tú deciden cortar, uno definitivamente puede sentir la soledad pesando en sus hombros._

_Pero más que nada, sentía ira hacía mí mismo, por no haber podido evitar todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros. En ese momento, quería volver corriendo hacía el inútil de Deku y darnos algunos golpes hasta sacar toda esa ira y vergüenza que quedaba dentro nuestro_

_(Y quizás, terminar en su habitación otra vez, pero ese pensamiento lo guardo en secreto)_

_Estaba caminando en la calle, sin darle demasiada atención a la gente que me rodeaba, cuando doble en una esquina equivocada, y, en el momento en el que iba a volverme, escuché una molesta voz con confianza fingida_

—Estoy seguro de que no fue así—Kirishima interrumpió. Pero Bakugo golpeó su frente con su dedo índice.

—No lo recuerdas, así que no podrías saber si es, o no es real.

_En fin, esa voz molesta no paraba de gritarle a alguien que, si volvían a seguirlo, se encargaría de golpearlos a todos hasta que nadie los reconociera._

_Recuerdo haber reído por la poca verdad que parecía tener esa frase; pero eso fue lo que me hizo asomarme y ver quienes estaban discutiendo._

_Y ahí lo vi, cabello rojo como las hojas en otoño, una mirada desafiante y una clara furia en sus ojos. No era lo que esperaba encontrarme, pero ahí estaba. Rodeado de algunos matones, claro._

_Me acerqué, dije algunas palabras ridículas y los golpeé a todos._

—Eso me incluye a mí.

—Entonces si te acuerdas.— Mirando de reojo a su pareja, el rubio negó con la cabeza, pero continúo con su historia

_Luego de haberlos golpeado, Kirishima se presentó y agradeció mi ayuda, me explico que tocaba en una banda que estaba empezando a hacerse conocida y mucha gente había empezado a seguirlo. No pensé que era en serio hasta unas semanas después, que pude ver por mí mismo uno de sus shows._

_Volviendo a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, Kirishima se presentó y luego me invitó a su casa, en ese mismo momento. _

_Pensé que estaba loco, como puede alguien que apenas te conoce invitarte a su casa sin ninguna duda. Pero igual fui, creo que esa locura me atrajo hacía él._

_Me llevo a su casa, hablamos un poco, descubrí que una vez se duchaba su pelo no mantenía esa forma picuda naturalmente_.

En el rostro de Bakugo había una sonrisa gigante, recordando el momento, le había sido inevitable reírse.

_De verdad, esa fue una de las cosas que más me sorprendió, no podía creer que todas las mañanas se levantara temprano solo para peinarse._

_Bueno, luego de algunas semanas de ser amigos y conocernos, luego de haberlo visto tocar y esas cosas, descubrí que me miraba demasiado una noche que estábamos cenando juntos. Al principio creí que tenía algo en el rostro así que le resté importancia. Pero cuando le vi los ojos, supe que conocía esa mirada. Era la misma mirada estúpida que Deku me había dedicado todo el año anterior a que estuviéramos saliendo._

_Claro que, no iba a esperar un año esta vez para saber lo que sentía la otra persona._

_Le pregunté en el momento._

_Recuerdo que su rostro se puso tan rojo como su cabello y como tartamudeaba con la sola idea de que le gustase un hombre._

_También recuerdo haberle dado un ligero golpe por haber intentado echarme de su casa por haberle sugerido dicha idea._

—¿De verdad? —Midoriya no podía creerlo, y miró a Kirishima en búsqueda de explicaciones.

—Es… complicado—Se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada, algo avergonzado— No era algo muy común en la casa donde crecí, así que simplemente creía que era algo extraño. —Le tomó la mano a Bakugo, asegurándose de esconderlo de la vista del resto— Claro, hasta que lo vi y no pude evitar lo que sentía.— Río nerviosamente. No quería decir nada fuera de lugar, pero no podía evitar el querer mostrar lo que sentía por la persona que tenía al lado suyo.

_Luego de esa vez, él comenzó a alejarse un poco, decidí darle algo de espacio. Alguien que no está cómodo con su sexualidad no podía estar cómodo con la persona que le gusta. En fin, pasaron unos días y, no quise que todo terminara arruinado como con Deku, así que le envié un mensaje. _

_En pocas palabras, le dije que me gustaba y que, si no se decidía, iba a dejarlo ir._

_Recuerdo que era casi medianoche cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó. Me preparé para lo peor, pero cuando fui a abrir la puerta, Kirishima me estaba esperando, con grandes lágrimas en los ojos, gritando que no quería alejarse de mí._

_Nos abrazamos, nos besamos, y todas esas cosas que a ustedes basuras les gusta tanto hacer en público._

—¿Y eso hace cuánto fue? — Midoriya preguntó con la cabeza ladeada hacía la izquierda

—Un año y medio—Kirishima respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Eso sí puedo recordarlo.

Bakugo negó con la cabeza, pero apretó la mano que Kirishima estaba agarrando y le sonrió unos segundos.

—Jirou y yo estamos hace mucho más tiempo que eso. —Kirishima hizo un puchero que nadie notó más que Bakugo, quien aprovecho la distracción para robarle un beso sin que nadie los viera.

* * *

**_KAMINARI POV_**

* * *

_Jirou y yo siempre estuvimos juntos, casi como Bakugo y Midoriya, pero con muchas menos peleas. En realidad, no, vivíamos peleando, pero eran muchas palabras más que otra cosa._

_En fin, aprendimos a tocar instrumentos juntos, a cantar y, diría que alrededor de los doce me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba. Ya no era más esa chica del barrio a la que le gustaba lo mismo que a mí, era esa chica encantadora con quien me fascinaba pasar el tiempo._

_Así que me puse en marcha para intentar conquistarla. Claro que, en ese momento, no sabía que ella también me quería._

_Cada cosa que hacía me ridiculizaba más que la anterior. En una de las últimas, incluso me electrocute, pensaron que moriría, pero aquí estoy_

Kaminari levantó su dedo pulgar acompañado de una sonrisa llena de confianza: —Sigo aquí.

—Yo creo que, desde esa vez, muchas de tus neuronas tuvieron que haberse quemado—Jirou le sonrió mientras hacía la broma. Si bien, ella no mostraba lo cariñosa que era en público, sí que realmente sentía un gran aprecio y cariño por Kaminari.

_Volviendo a la historia, Jirou se pasó esos días a mi lado intentando que no hiciera ninguna otra tontería, lo cual funcionó. Y en el verano de mis trece años, di mi primer beso. Con ella, claro._

—Aw, eso es adorable, ¿ella fue tu única novia? —Kaminari asintió, mientras que Jirou negó con la cabeza.

_Ah, hubo un tiempo en el que nos separamos. Seguíamos queriéndonos, obviamente, pero cada uno quería hacer una cosa distinta. Cuando cumplimos diecinueve, decimos separarnos por un año e intentar estar con otras personas. Yo no volví a ser pareja de nadie, quizás aventuras con una o dos personas, pero mi Jirou aquí, se consiguió una novia._

—No debería haberlo hecho, estoy segura de que le rompí el corazón cuando la deje. —Ella se apoyó sobre Kaminari, suspirando. —De todos modos, mi plan no era dejarla desde un principio, ella era adorable y siempre cuidaba de mí. —Lo miró, casi ignorando que el resto estaban con ellos—Pero cuando volviste con esa estúpida cara tuya, no pude ignorar todo lo que sentía por ti. Supongo que fue imposible.

_Y bueno, luego de volver a salir y una fogosa sesión nocturna…_

Kaminari levantó sus cejas varias veces, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Jirou.

_…Decidimos iniciar una banda. Fue algo rápido, no lo pensamos demasiado. Necesitábamos dinero y lo único que sabíamos hacer era como usar instrumentos. Y, claro, cantar._

_Kirishima apareció por arte de magia, lo descubrimos tocando algunos botes de basura mientras caminaba por la calle. Sé que suena ridículo, pero Jirou y yo pudimos sentir en ese instante el potencial del chico. Obviamente lo invitamos a probar con una batería real._

_Es un puto prodigio, lo juro, fue casi instantáneo el cómo sabía que cosas hacer con la batería._

_Y Todoroki, bueno, él era amigo de la ex de Jirou, y se enteró de que estábamos buscando gente. Vino a buscarnos y decidimos que nos gustaba que toque el teclado, además de que su voz nos había encantado._

—Te habías enamorado de su voz, había días en los que no hablabas de nada más que eso— Se quejó Jirou, aunque era menos una queja, y más una burla, pero Kirishima la ignoró.

_Y, bueno, en resumidas cuentas, hace ya nueve años mínimo que salgo con Jirou, y por lo menos dieciséis que la conozco._

—Kacchan y yo…—Midoriya fue cortado por Kaminari, quien levantaba su mano en el aire.

—No cuentan, son solo amigos.

—Fuimos pareja—Se quejó el peliverde.

—Ya no. —Suspiró y frunció el ceño. Sabía qué hacía más de dieciocho años que conocía a Bakugo. —…Hubiera ganado si me hubieses dejado hablar.

—Diría que esta fue una buena noche, pero incluso así, realmente estoy cansado y quiero dormir unas horas antes de preparar todo para el tour que arranca este lunes. —Kirishima bostezo y estiró sus brazos, apoyándose sobre Jirou mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Bakugo y Midoriya fruncieron el ceño, ambos habían olvidado que sus respectivas parejas se iban a ir de viaje por todo el país tocando con su banda.

Midoriya le puso una mano en la mejilla e hizo un puchero, y, sin decir absolutamente nada, Todoroki lo besó: —Todavía estás invitado a venir conmigo.

Midoriya susurró su respuesta: —No puedo dejar el trabajo, ¿qué pasara conmigo el día que ya no estemos juntos?

El de ojos bicolores negó con la cabeza: —Jamás dejaría que te quedes sin nada, sin importar que tan mal pueda ir todo.

El peliverde suspiró y negó con la cabeza: —Déjame pensarlo mañana.

Mientras que esto ocurría, al otro lado de la habitación, Bakugo se había levantado de su silla con la excusa de ir al baño, y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista del resto, llamó al pelirrojo para que fuera con él.

Una vez ambos se encerraron en el baño, Bakugo besó a Kirishima con todo lo que había reprimido durante la noche: —Me había olvidado que te vas a ir por algunas semanas

Había algo de enojo en sus ojos, pero también algo más que Kirishima no llegaba a reconocer del todo, ¿orgullo?, ¿felicidad? No podía saberlo.

—Te voy a extrañar—Admitió el pelirrojo, bajando la vista. —Preferiría mil veces quedarme contigo, pero tengo que ir con ellos.

—No seas imbécil, voy a ir contigo.

—¿Qué? —Kirishima no pudo evitar la sorpresa de su rostro, y la felicidad comenzó a teñir sus facciones. —¿De verdad?

—Claro. —Bakugo se señaló a sí mismo—¿Quién te crees que soy?

—Oh Gran Bakugo—Kirishima se arrodilló, cerrando sus ojos y bajando su cabeza como si estuviera rezándole.—Usted nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Bakugo sonrió orgullosamente, hasta que notó como el cierre de su pantalón estaba siendo bajado.

—¿Aquí?

Kirishima sonrió.


End file.
